Mother And Father
by Invader Coal
Summary: The sequel to Am I?  The two lovers are trying to give birth to their new baby! But some dont beileive this is true love. If He/She is born, will it be Sangheili or Human? Rated M for minimal swearing and sexual themes later, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother and Father**

**Chapter 1**

**Well heres chapter one of my new fic! it's the sequel to ****Am I?****.**

**Enjoy!**

"Realy?" I gave the tester to him. It was positive.

He hugged me tightly, "I love you so much…"

"As I you Xanto."

**The next day**

"Amy, iv got to ask you something." I gave him a questioning look, and then he answered my look.

"Do you want to go to earth?"

I threw it around in my head, then replied, "Wouldn't they kill you though?"

He then saw this as a problem, "Well, if you could tell them that I meant no harm, and tell them a summary of what happened…"

I then thought deeply.

Humans wouldn't take kindly to a elite on their planet.

But…If that elite saved me from death, and I am married to him, it will be ok, maybe.

"I don't know."

Then I thought of something

"What about the birth of our child?" Then I started to worry as he probably already was.

Neither of us were doctors. We cant birth our own child.

"Wait, how about we get atleast enough doctors and others on our side so we can birth our child?" The idea seemed good enough.

"Oh! I got it! I will go, give birth, and bring the child back here. Then we can help it grow!" We both liked this idea, but it was flawed.

"Amy, what if it was a sangheili child? Surely they will see the difference."

Then I had to fall back on a previous plan.

"We will talk some doctors into helping us, I have a friend on earth, she is a unsc medic. She could have her coleagues help us."

Then we decided.

We must ask for help from other humans.

"could you help me get on the planet without you being spotted?"

He thought for a moment, it was possible…

"How about a pod?"

He took me to the pods. They were pretty big.

"Yeah, they'll work." I stepped into no.1, and he blew me a kiss, and I launched.

"Amy, can you hear me?"

I looked around the pod, then I looked at a panel.

"Oh, good theres a hologram thing in here, how do I land or drive?"

The hologram then flickered, and said, "The landing sequence is auto done, you don't need to drive."

I waited in the pod for get in the atomosphere…But when it did the pod started shaking.

"Do not worry, the pod is fine, the atomosphere only shakes it, and if necessary it will begin a cool down procedure to make sure it doesn't overheat." The hologram then shut off.

I waited and waited, I didn't know it would take this long to get to the earth surface.

Then I saw earth…

It was magnificent, the colors, the seas, the features of the land.

I never knew it was so beautiful from up here…

When the pod started beeping and said, "Pod landing procedure initiated, please hold on to something, thank you."

We started hurling towards the planet, I am afraid we are going to explode on impact!

Then we hit. There was a small ball of light when I landed, I pulled the lever, and the pod door shot off.

I was at my home planet again.

But this was no time for that, even though I had nine months, it never hurts to perpare, and I also need to get from base to base to get to my friends.

Almost as I was about a half a mile away from the crater the pod had caused, I saw a patrol of UNSC soldiers. I ran up to them and they told me to folow them back to base.

When I got to the base, I asked to see Doctor Haily. They then directed me to the runner of the base, Romanov.

"Ehm, excuse me?" Romanov turned around and squinted at me, "What do you want?"

Well, a bit rude, but I then replied, "I need to see Doctor Haily." He then said, "Shes in her quarters, now no more neadless questions, go."

I couldn't blame him for being rude, his left eye was blind, while I was thinking, I walked asent mindly to Hailys quarters.

"Amy? Oh my god! Where have you been?" I jumped, because I was in my head, and when I noticed it was her, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I can tell you later. I need to tell you a secret." She leaned in close and I whispered

"I am married, and pregnant."

She squeeld and hugged me, "Amy that's great! Whos the lucky man? Come on tell me! Tell me!"

I thought she might go nuts if I told her, but I needed her to trust me, "His name is Xanto 'Scorge."

She then looked perplexed, and said, "Aw your lieng! Realy who is it?" I stared at her, as she began to realize.

"Oh my god! Come here take these pills-" I stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"But, I realy love him…I do." She stared perplexed once more.

"We can not give birth to our child unless you help us." She stared, then looking down, said, "Well, cant stop true love, right?"

I was happy she understood, so I wore a smile, "Well it wont be for so many months, but it never hurts to be prepared."

Then my comm watch started bleeping, "One second…"

"Yes Xanto?"

"Just wanted to make sure your ok, listen she wont believe you, but we only need her to give birth to our child, and such. Nothing more. You may have dinner there but I would like it if you could come back for nightfall. Love you." And the comm shut off.

"Well, I can have dinner here, just cant stay the night."

She leaned in with her eyes darting back and forth, "You don't have to do what he says, I know he forced you to-" I almost smacked her and said, "Why cant you just believe?"

"Alright Amy, but he does anything and im not letting you leave." I didn't agree, but she said, "Great! Ok well dinner is not that long from now, just stay around here, and wait."

Amy is a fool, Xanto must have done something to make her love him. I may not stop their love, but some pills can stop their baby…

Some of those pills happen to desolve in liquid…

**Well obviously, she wont accept the fact that Amy loves him…**

**Tune in next time, and see chapter two! **


	2. Please Read

**Update**

I have came to a writers block.

But no worries! I will not give up on this!

Also a hint hint, This series may be a trilogy,

Or more…

Also if you were wondering what Xanto looks like, I don't have a picture but he is basicly a normal elite, red armour.

I cant say anything for Amy, I will try to draw a picture of what she looks like, seeya later!


	3. Attention readers!

For all of my loyal readers, new and old, I have moved on from this story (Which ever you are reading).

* * *

However, I may or may not continue to write these two, but I'll obviously rewrite them as when I look at them, they are fairly badly written, horribly scripted messes. No offence to anyone who liked it. If you wish to observe more of my work, and are of the MLP fandom, my account on Fi Mfiction .net (Bloody Fanfiction, getting rid of the website, just remove the spaces) is about 500% more active than either of mine on here.

ThePerson4595, is what my account there is.

However, as I stated before hand, I may be writing these over again, cross your fingers, toes and legs, it's all up to possibility, since I have a lot of things on my plate. Not to mention novels I'm writing and hoping (praying more like) to get them out for everyone to enjoy. Yes, these are badly written, but that was years ago, I'd like to boast for a moment and say I've improved greatly.

It's been a good ride, and I'm still not sure if I'll be stopping here just yet. But I'm focusing on school, books and two other stories which I'm trying to maintain on , so don't count on anything.

I hope you have a nice evening/morning/day, I'm out.

**P.S the main profile I'll be using is JustAnotherBrony15, if you don't like it then, well, it won't be only MLP content there, ****_maybe, _****because I'm still debating on writing these Halo fanfics again or not. In fact, I have an Invader Zim one around here somewhere, but enough of that! See you all on the other side, and make sure to check with both to see what I've been doing with my absolutely ****_amazing_**** writing skills. /sarcasm**


End file.
